The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) are widely used in the electronic devices for clock generation, data extraction and re-timing, for example. Desirable features of a PLL include low jitter, low power, small area, wide operating range, immunity to process, voltage, and temperature variations, and the like.